Ether Strike
Official Sound Anomaly For general information, see Anomaly. Trigger Time: 1:26 Unlocks: Fracture Ray To trigger the anomaly, the following requirements must be fulfilled: # Hikari (Zero) is the selected Partner. # Hikari (Zero)'s skill is sealed. # (Future only) Hikari (Zero) is Level 4 or higher. # The necessary Recollection Rate (see section below) is attained at the trigger time. Upon meeting the above requirements, the anomaly occurs, but the song does not transition to Fracture Ray yet. From this point until the end of the song: * HARD Recollection Rate is used. * The PAUSE Button is disabled, forcing the player to complete the remainder of the song. * Recollection Rate decreases by 1-3% every two seconds and upon every LOST note. * The map fades out gradually, and the visibility is reduced when the Recollection Gauge becomes lower. ** Upon reaching 5% Recollection Rate, the Recollection Gauge is no longer visible. * Having the Recollection Rate drop to 0% does not immediately cause a Track Lost, but a LOST note after will. ** When the track is lost, the map turns pure white before viewing the result. The Track Lost sound effect will not be heard, and the song will quickly fade out. If successful, the song transitions into a programmed glitch section, all notes in this section will score 0 without the bonus score, and Recollection Rate increases 10 per second (although 0 recollection rate will still fail the anomaly). Upon reaching the end, the song transitions to Fracture Ray, under HARD Recollection Rate and the same difficulty as before in Ether Strike. At this point: * If the track is completed, the song and chart for the respective difficulty is unlocked. * If the track is lost, the player will progress a certain percentage toward unlocking it (depending on score and difficulty). When this number reaches 100%, the chart for the respective difficulty is unlocked. Recollection Rate Requirement (Future) Recollection Rate Requirement (Present) Recollection Rate Requirement (Past) The requirement is to have no LOST notes until the anomaly time. Percentage Gain (Anomaly Lost) * Past: 10% - 35% * Present: 5% - 25% * Future 5% - 15% Strategy Present * During the first two repetitive "Earth" vocal samples, use your left hand for half the notes and the right hand for the other half. ** As holding early for arc notes still register, you can hold after the last note as it is where the arc note will appear. * After the second repetitive "Earth" vocal sample, remember that the blue arc note is moving down. Also remember that the red arc note that follows also moves down slowly. * At around 1:55 in the song, remember the pattern for one sky+floor note simultaneously, one sky note, and two floor notes. Videos Trivia * Prior to version 2.0.0, the individual difficulties had corresponding story logs, which were relocated to Story: ** Past: Chapter 1-4 ** Present: Chapter 1-5 ** Future: Chapter 1-ZR * This song has the longest section requiring more than two fingers, lasting for about 23 seconds (60 beats at 156 BPM). * The vocal samples in this song are, in order: "an intense dissatisfaction with the world", "and a compulsion to do something about it", "heaven and earth", and "my guiding star". * According to the composer, the name of the song is a reference to one of the attacks of the character Freya in Valkyrie Profile.https://twitter.com/AkiraComplex/status/1019502707126800384 References Category:Songs needing extra fingers Category:Anomaly Category:Arcaea Original Songs